Ameliorate
by EarlyMorningFreak
Summary: To make or become better. Johnny Storm and Cecilia Yates have a long way to go before they can achieve this. How can a playboy and a business woman possible help each other? Fate does strange things in order to help people heal. Johnny/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I started a new story, go ahead shoot me. I'm interested in this one though, so, it might make it past 5 chapters. This is going to be the another, very cliche, Johnny Storm/OC story. Only it most likely won't be like anyone else. I hope. Anyways, it is kinda angsty but since fanfiction only lets you chose two genres it's not up there. Just to warn anyone ahead of time. Though it won't be like the depression/ gruesome kind of angst, it'll be different. Anyways, they both have a lot of problems to get over, secrets to be uncovered, all that good stuff. This chapter is angsty and slightly irritating to me but I needed to get their meeting in somehow and set up for other things that'll come. But alas, disclamer time:**

**I own absolutely nothing. Marvel owns all except my OCs. Those came out of the depths of my "imagination" though personally, I think it's the sleep deprevation. It's 1:20 A.M right now so...**

"Now we go to Amy Bents who has an interesting new story."

The sound came out of the TV. The light from it was flickering around the room. The couple on the couch wasn't watching it.

" Thanks Jess. Right now I'm outside a hot new club called the Pulse, where just minutes ago the Human Torch was seen with an under age girl. The 17-year-old girl, Veronica Yates, happens to be the younger sister of Cecilia Yates, a rising star in the business world and newest CEO partner of Trenton Biggs at Biggs' company. Cecilia left the building after fetching her younger sister. She refused to comment and it is unknown whether the club will press charges on Veronica for being under aged and if charges will be pressed against the Human Torch as well. However, an interesting clip was sent to us from a club goer letting us see what happened inside the building." The newswoman said.

At the mention of the Human Torch the couple started to listen to the newscast. The clip being shown was blurry and dark. The beat of whatever song had been playing at the time. It was clearly some VIP lounge. In the corner sat a man surrounded by several girls. He had his arm around a young girl who was shouting at a woman in front of them all. While the other females there were dressed in more than revealing outfits, the woman seemed to be straight of the red carpet with her long dark hair in a simple up-do and wearing an elegant blue dress.

" What the hell do you think you doing Veronica?" she asked her voice filled with quiet fury.

" Having fun, Sis. You should try it." The girl slurred.

It was obvious she was more then a little drunk. The other women laughed at her statement.

" Fun. Oh yes, well, I was having a great time at my promotion dinner, meeting with future clients when I got picture on my phone, from one of my friends, of my little 17-year-old sister _fondling_ the Human Torch." The woman shouted.

" You're just jealous." Veronica said spitefully. " You and Simon broke up and since then you haven't wanted me to be with any guys."

The other woman jeered.

" That's right jealous bitch." One of them called out.

Her eyes narrowed and she ignored the rest of them glaring at her sister.

" Do you know why Simon and I broke up? Simon asked me to marry him, Ronnie, and his condition was that I'd send you to a foster home. So I gave up Simon for you. Just like I left the dinner in my honor. And just like I gave up every other goddamn thing in my life, that had a chance of making me happy, for you!" she said her voice quiet and shaking now.

Her sister was quiet now, her mouth opening and closing. The man was focusing more clearly on the woman now.

" Cel. I'm sorry." The younger finally said.

A sigh let out the woman and she visibly seemed tired.

" Let's just go Veronica." She said.

At that point the Human Torch stood up and led the girl over to her sister.

" Let's not be hasty." He said, " Why don't you two stay and have a good time, huh?"

The woman's eyes snapped towards him.

" Are you serious right now?" she asked seething.

" No? Well, how about you give me your number in exchange for taking _Ronnie_ away from me and we'll call it even?"

The woman on the couch sighed as she watched this.

" Johnny would do something like that." She muttered.

The man next to her frowned.

" That is a bit tactless even for Johnny." He said.

They turned their attention back to the TV.

" You were all over my underage sister and now you want my number." She stated.

" Well, when you put it like that…" Johnny trailed off.

" You may save lives on a daily basis, Johnny Storm, but you certainly don't know how to have one. Do you really think anyone here gives a shit about you? You're nothing to them but money. Let's face it, you don't matter." She said.

His eyebrows furrowed and he opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. She grabbed her sister's wrist and started pulling her to the door.

" You can't talk to the Human Torch like that, bitch!" one of the women shouted.

" Yeah, slut, he's way more important then you'll ever be!" another said.

The women started to all yell obscenities and one attempted to get up and chase the woman and finally it seemed that Johnny had gotten his cool back.

" Now, now ladies. Let's not call names." He said with a final tone in his voice.

" But Johhhhnnnnnny," one of the women whined, " you heard how that horrible woman spoke to you."

While he was speaking he hadn't taken his eyes of the woman's retreating back as she led her sister out.

" Well, it will take a lot more than a petty insult to bring me down. In fact it'd take one of you, if you catch my drift." He said waggling his eyebrows.

The video ended as he sat back down staring hard at the wall, the women contently stroking his body.

" Well, there we have it. It looks like Cecilia Yates' life isn't as perfect as it seems, hmm? Our hero isn't as heroic as he seems though and what about that comment directed towards Johnny Storm, the Human Torch. He seemed to react pretty badly don't you think? He left the club soon after and he left _alone_. We'll try to find out more of the situation concerning Veronica Yates and her being underage at the club as well as any charges that might be made against the Human Torch. But for now, back to Jess." The newscaster said.

The couple turned off the TV after that. The woman turned to the man.

" I've never seen Johnny act like that before, Reed." The woman said worriedly.

" I know Sue, but Johnny will be fine. He's probably letting off steam somewhere flying around or he's at some girl's house." Said Reed, " But we should get to bed."

" Yeah, you're right." She finally said.

Cecilia Yates closed the door to her condo quickly. It had been two days since she went to get Veronica from The Pulse and since then reporters, cameramen, and Johnny Storm's many fan clubs had dogged her. She dropped a large stack of letters on her kitchen table and went to pour herself a cup of coffee.

" What's that?" a voice said from behind her. She jumped and almost spilled the coffee in her hand. Her sister let out a small laugh. She had been on her best behavior since that night.

" More hate mail, I suspect." Cecilia said with a sigh.

Her sister grabbed a letter from the top of the pile.

" How did they even get our address?" she asked.

" I have no idea. This is getting out of control."

Her sister looked up from opening the letter.

" Cel," she said quietly, " I'm sorry…"

" I know."

" You don't deserve this. It's my fault anyways."

" Ronnie, it's no one's fault. It- it just happened."

" It didn't just happen! You told me again and again and I still did it! I fucked up big time and it's screwing things up for both of us. I can't walk down the hallways at school without being called a whore 20 times. You're getting hate mail and screamed at in the streets. How is it not my fault?"

" You made a mistake Ronnie. As for me, I insulted their hero. None of them even care that their "hero" was charged with possible statutory rape."

" I told you I didn't do anything with him!" Veronica said shrilly.

" I know and that's why the charges were dropped. Not that they wouldn't have found a way out of it anyways. Who could convict a hero?"

" Cecilia…."

Cecilia let out a sigh.

" Ronnie. Stop apologizing."

" You had to pay my bail!"

" Ronnie. Enough. You messed up. You've been grounded. You're obviously sorry. You were a complete idiot and I thought I had taught you better. It's over though."

" You know, some people say that you should do more than just ground me."

" You've already been put on social probation and sentenced to community service. What more can I do? You broke my trust Ronnie, but I still trust you enough to believe you won't do it again. Just… Don't break what little faith I have left in you Ronnie."

Veronica didn't say anything. Cecilia had closed her eyes and was leaning back into her chair.

" I'm just glad today is Saturday." Cecilia said finally.

" Did… did anything happen to you at work?" Veronica asked meekly.

" Trenton made an announcement. All employees are to keep their personal views to themselves and act professional."

" So, no one said anything to you?"

" Oh no, people did. I just never told Trenton."

" What? Why not."

" Ronnie, I can see why people are doing this. I insulted their hero. Even if he isn't that great of a person he still does save lives." Cecilia said softly.

" How do you do that? You just brush everything off like it's nothing. You don't think this is my fault, when it is! You don't blame people for attacking you verbally! What will it take for you to care? Anyone else would be breaking down right now; you know it's true! And here you are acting like it's fine. Anyone else would do a lot more than ground me. Anyone else would be doing something!" Veronica exploded.

" Ronnie, I'm not anyone else. Just leave it ok? It happened. I- I just don't want to push you away." She said trailing off quietly.

" You know Cel, the more you pick up the pieces of everyone else, the more you lose the pieces of yourself and when you finally notice you're not happy there won't be enough pieces for you to put back together." Veronica said her voice hard.

" You said you gave up everything for me, maybe you should do something for yourself for a change, then you might be happy."

Cecilia opened her mouth angrily and thought better of it. She grabbed her purse and keys and stormed out the door she had came in from.

**I almost feel like the interactions between Cecilia and Veronica are a bit much especially for the first chapter and seeing as you don't even know the characters that well yet. Hmmm. Oh well. Let me know what you think by hitting that lovely little button right below this. You know, the blue one, that says review? It should turn purple after you click it though. And who doesn't love purple? So come on people click that button instead of reading this long drawn out paragraph that is essentially me begging you for reviews because I thrive off of them. Seriously I THRIVE off of them. Ok, I'm done. Heads up I'll probably have the next chapter up within the next three days, so don't forget to check back! **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, I realize that this has most certainly not been three days but I don't have internet on my computer right now so I ended up typing this entire chapter on my i Pod and sending it to my wonderful cousin to upload for me. I'm apologizing ahead of time for an grammar errors. I'm am really sorry for how long this took to upload though. It's ridiculous typing on my i Pod. This chapter is angsty but it gets better. Enjoy.**

Cecilia didn't know where she was going until she stopped in front of a familiar building. She glanced around the busy New York street. Some people who could see her face glared at her. Others didn't notice. The sky above seemed like it was going to burst open at any moment. She faced the building again.  
>"Simon." she breathed.<br>She walked through the doors giving the doorman a nod. She passed through the hallways she had once frequented. She passed the potted plants, the numbered doors until she reached the one she knew so well. She stood outside the door, her hand poised to knock. She remained like this for several moments wondering whether or not to go through with the action. She seemed to make up her mind and knocked. She could hear the sounds of someone scrambling around from the other side of the door. A man opened it, looking disheveled. His bottom half wrapped in a towel, his torso shirtless. At the sigh of her his eyes widened.  
>"Cecilia? What are you doing here?" he questioned in a strange tone.<br>She noticed when his eyes darted back to his bedroom.  
>"I know I should have called or something. I- I just need someone to talk to." she said pleadingly<br>"Uh, well, this isn't the best time. I-." he stammered.  
>"Look I know we- I- Can I just come in?" she cut him off begging.<br>"This really isn't a good time..." he trailed off as his bedroom door opened. A pretty blonde woman came out, a sheet wrapped around her body.  
>"Simon? Who is this?" she asked bewildered.<br>As she got closer she appeared to recognize Cecilia and a sneer took over her face.  
>"She meant you, Simon? You were going to marry her?"<br>Both Simon and Cecilia ignored her. He seemed to be waiting and anticipating her reaction; torn between apologizing or trying to comfort Cecilia. She was blinking fast.  
>"Oh." she said softly, "You sure do move on fast."<br>"Cecilia." he groaned, catching the look on her face he softened his tones.  
>"I'm sorry." he said after a moment.<br>She seemed to get a grip on herself.  
>"It's my fault. I shouldn't have come here." she said shaking her head.<br>A moment passes. The blonde was shooting daggers at her.  
>"I made my choice. I just thought..." she said more to herself than him.<br>"I really shouldn't have come. I- I'm sorry" she choked out.  
>She turned quickly and all but ran down the hallway, her head down.<br>"Cecilia!" Simon called out.  
>She didn't turn around, she was close to losing her cool. As she exited the building the first drops of rain began to spatter on the ground.<br>"Great..." she whispered.  
>She searched her purse for an umbrella. Groaning at the lack of one she contemplated calling a cab but, with the recent drama added to her life, she thought better of it. She really wasn't in the mood to be driven of a bridge by an angry cabby who just happened to be in love with the Human Torch. Pulling her coat tighter she began the long walk back. She started to walk faster as the rain picked up. Her thoughts stayed back to Simon. She hadn't really meant to go there, or at least not consciously. Simon was always there for her in the past and with the trouble with Veronica, the hate mail, and everything else she had needed help. He had always put up with Veronica's blatant dislike of him and comforted her whenever something went wrong with Ronnie or anything else. Even though he was so great to her, she had always kept him second best to Ronnie. She supposed he couldn't take it anymore and that's why he had asked her to marry him. He needed her to make a choice. Instead of getting what he had hoped for she chose Veronica over him again. She told him again and again that Ronnie was her only family left and she couldn't lose her; he told her they could make a new family. Together. She'd still be able to see Ronnie though. Of course she said no. As much as it hurt him it hurt her worse. She wanted to say yes, so badly. Staring at his expectant and hopeful face, telling him no, and watching as an absolutely heartbroken look took over his features was one of the hardest things she had ever done. A warm drop of water ran down her face in contrast to the cool rain. She hadn't realized she had been crying. At least it wasn't noticeable to anyone else in the rain. She was sure people would love to see the woman who insulted the Human Torch cry. Her thoughts once again went back to Simon. She wasn't sure how she has fooled herself into thinking that he wouldn't move on; that they could still be friends and it would all somehow still be the way it was. It was a mistake going there. She wasn't sure when she had become so self-pitying and when her defenses had become so weak. It most likely had something to do with all the recent stress and of course, Simon. She was the one who always helped people with their problems and with Simon she didn't have to do it alone. And now she was alone. She had to be strong again, for her own sake as well as Ronnie's.<br>"Need a ride?" a cocky voice jolted her out of her thought.  
>She turned to see an orange Porsche rolling slowly on the street beside her. The license plate read TORCH'D2. She groaned. Out of all the people in New York who had to ask if she needed a ride it had to be <em>him.<em> His eyes widened as she turned. She obviously looked like a mess. Her hair and clothing were soaking wet and her eyes were most likely red and puffy from crying.  
>"Not from you." her voice shaking a little.<br>"Hey, come on. You don't really want to walk in the rain, do you?"  
>"I'd prefer it to getting in a car with you."<br>"Ouch. You wound me." he grinned and heaved a long exaggerated sigh. "I suppose I deserve it."  
>"Yeah, I suppose you do." she said dryly.<br>"Now, how about that ride?"  
>She responded by beginning to walk again. He started moving his car to match her pace.<br>"Do you really hate me that much that you'd prefer walking in the pouring rain than getting into the same car as me?" he asked, still grinning.  
>"I recall saying something along the lines of that just moments ago. And considering the whole business with my younger, <em>under aged<em> sister, not to mention that you are the cause of about 75 percent of my problems right now, yes, I do."  
>He held up his hands in mock surrender, stopping the car.<br>"Hey, hey. I'm sorry, alright? Is that acceptable to miss-high-and-mighty?"  
>She narrowed her eyes.<br>"No. What _would_ be 'acceptable to miss-high-and-might's if you'd leave her alone!"  
>"How am I the cause of all <em>your<em> problems, anyways? Let's not play the blame game."  
>"Of course not. We wouldn't want you to come to terms with the fact that your actions affect others."<br>"I haven't done anything to _you_, other than offer a ride."  
>She closed her eyes. It wasn't really his fault; he just made her so<em> angry<em>. Though, he was indirectly the source of almost all the drama in her life.  
>"Well, at least call a cab if you won't take a ride from me. The big city is no place for a lady<br>"Really? At least call a cab if you won't take a ride from me. The big city is no place for a lady like _you_ to be walking alone in."  
>"Really? At least big bad Johnny Storm would be there to save me, seeing as he can't take a hint when he's not wanted."<span><br>She kept waking. He idled behind her watching as she did _not_ call a cab. He let her get two blocks away before he drove after her. He slowed down when he say a car doing what appeared to be swerving toward her. The water from a large puddle in the street came up and drenched her. She spluttered and wiped the water from her face.  
>"Sure about that ride?" an amused voice asked her.<br>She turned to face the man in the Porsche next to her and gave a grimace.  
>"Fine." she said coolly.<br>He grinned and tossed his coat.  
>"Don't want you ruining my upholstery."<br>She shot him a dirty look but put it on nevertheless.  
>"You know, it looked like that car wanted to drench you. Not very popular, are you?"<br>"No, I suppose not." she said wryly, not wanting to bring into the light that it was because of him; she could do without the false sympathies.  
>"So, where to?" he asked breezily.<br>"Lexington Ave." she answered stonily.  
>"Lexington Ave." h repeated. "I don't suppose you know Monica Williams? Or maybe Leslie Adamson? The Randall sisters?" he continued, his eyes lighting up wickedly.<br>She gave him a disgusted look.  
>"I don't even want to know." he muttered.<br>His grin, if anything, grew.  
>"Are you sure about that? Not jealous, are we?"<br>"Not in the slightest."  
>"Because if you are," he continued as if he hadn't heard her, "I'd be happy to add another condo on Lexington to my list."<br>"You're a pig!" she exclaimed.  
>"That's not what most women say. They usually use <em>other<em> words to describe me." he smirked  
>This felt like Deja vu to Cecilia. It wasn't all that long ago that Veronica too, had said that she wasn't like most people.<br>"Like childish, foolish, and irritating?" she asked smirking.  
>His hands tightened slightly around the steering wheel. His grin fell slightly as well.<br>"I'm being decent enough to give you a ride, aren't I? I could have just left you."  
>"Why didn't you?"<br>"I figured you'd warm up to me and maybe we'd have some fun later." he smirked.  
>She opened her mouth angrily.<br>"Truthfully, though," he continued, "I figured I owed you one."  
>"Did you now?" she asked quietly.<br>"Yes." he gave her another grin.  
>She rolled her eyes.<br>"As much f... As interesting as this has been, this is my stop." she gestured to a large apartment complex.  
>"You almost said it was fun." he stated.<br>She groaned.  
>She shed his jacket quickly. Pausing as she got out of the car, she turned to face him again.<br>"Thanks..." she said hesitantly.  
>"Does this mean you don't hate me as much?" he smirked.<br>She considered him for a moment before holding up her fingers less than a centimeter apart.  
>"Well, how about we go have dinner sometime than?" he asked, still smirking.<br>"No." she said, giving him a dirty look.  
>He shot her his signature grin and she rolled her eyes. He sped off as soon as she shut the car door. She wasn't sure why he had given her a ride. She wasn't sure she wanted to know. Whatever game he was playing she wanted no part of. He was a player and she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of winning this game. Besides, she most likely would never have to see him again and she planned on keeping it that way. Pushing all thoughts of him out of her head, she prepared herself for the task that would be talking to Ronnie again.<p>

**That's chapter two. I don't know if I like it. But rather than rewrite it for a seventh time I figured I'd upload it and let you decide for yourself if you like it. Let me know what you think by reviewing. If there is anything you think I should improve tell me. Also if you think any of my OCs are become like a Mary-sue please, please, please let me know. Same goes if I am making any of the canon characters OOC. Reviews are very appreciated. Thanks to the people who did review last chapter. I love to hear that people are enjoying my story. And thanks for all the favorites and alerts, though I'd like to head what you think. Anyways, I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible!**


End file.
